


The Talk

by robinelli



Series: Zosan ABO [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Background Zosan, M/M, Two friends talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-19 11:51:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16534091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinelli/pseuds/robinelli
Summary: Sanji is an Omega.Usopp is curious for his own reasons





	The Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there. 
> 
> So this is chronologically part one of the companion Series to What Zoro didn't know.
> 
> In this series we learn what the other straw hats know that our dear oblivious swordsman doesn't.
> 
> It's going to be pretty tame and explanation heavy because that is just how I roll, but I hope it will still bring some enjoyment to people.

There was absolutely no reason for Usopps legs to shake nervously under the table so they didn't. Not at all. After all he had only just asked Sanji to talk. About his Omega status. Sanji with his long deadly legs. Sanji that wouldn't use those legs to kill him. Probably. Hopefully.

"You've known that I am an Omega forever, why so curious now?" The cook asked with his eye brow raised and his arms crossed. And Usopp most definitely wasn't jealous of the casually cool way he leaned against his workspace.

"You've never talked about it before.. so..." There was no nervous sqeak in his voice. Nope, none.

"Okay. Ask away." The cook said, turned around and busied himself with organising a few pans and pots. "But if it's stupid questions I'll kick your ass." He added

Usopp laughed nervously, well aware that the playful threat might become very serious very quickly but continued anyway. "What's being in heat like?" He blurted out and slapped his hands over his mouth. That had to fall under stupid questions. Goodbye cruel world! And to think the last thing he'd see was the bottom of a shoe!

"Shitty to be honest." He heard instead of feeling a steeltoed heel. "Makes you all needy. Can be quite painful if you ride it out alone." And there the cook was elaborating on his own. In the same easy tone, like that wasn't an intensely private question to ask someone.

"Can only an Alpha help?" Usopp asked leaning forward in interest and only a little scared for his life.

There was a pause for a second before Sanji continued with a sigh. "Any company helps really, but Alpha pheromones make you feel almost normal. Well, between sex and the next wave anyway." He answered and while Usopp was still mulling around that answer the cook apparently got a bottle of wine and two glasses and sat them down on the table before settling in his chair himself and pouring glasses for them both. "And now, how about you drink that wine and tell me what this really is about. I don't believe for a second that you are that interested in my sex life." He added seriously. Well, that meant he was busted. Might as well go on.

He laughed nervously before gulping down the glass quickly "That obvious huh? It's well... Kaya..."

"Is an omega?" Sanji finished and there was embarassed silence. 

"Yeah."Usopp breathed out. "And I am not exactly an Alpha." He could feel the dam breaking under Sanji's patient expression."She said it would be okay, but what if I'm not enough, you know? If I can't help? If she really needs an Alpha? And since you know what it's like I thought you had some... perpective. I'm sorry." He finished lamely, voice going quiet. This idea had been stupid.

Sanji was silent for another few moments, just moving the glass around a bit with a thoughtful expression on his face. "If you know what to do with your dick and care about her it should be fine." 

Others might call what Usopp did then undignified sputtering. But it really was nothing of the sort. It was most captain like. "How can you just say that?"

"Cause it's true." Sanji said and leaned back, getting more comfortable. "I've had sex with enough Alphas to know that some of them are absolutely useless in bed. Big dick, not much else." Oh wow, Usopp thought, that had gotten intensely intimate damn quickly. If he hadn't manouvered himself into this mess he might cover his virgin ears. "Don't get me wrong, the pheromones do really help when you are in heat, turn you on then calm you down almost despite yourself, but without them you can still cum, you still really enjoy the act. You really just want to be with someone right then, you know? And you are going to have three or so sweaty, needy days of it no matter with whom you spent them." The cook continued completely unfazed. "Being with a Beta who gives a crap beats sex with some random Alpha any day."

He would never be able to look at Sanji the same way again. Ever. But his perspective was an encouraging one. "So I don't have to worry that..?" He didn't finish the question.

Sanji rolled his eyes at him. Rude."What? That she's going to helplessly fall on some Alpha dick when her heat is coming on?" Really fucking rude! And very unusual for Sanji.

Usopp glared at the cook, for once really not afraid, just kind of pissed. "Don't talk about her like that!"

"Look," Sanji said, setting his now empty glass down and refilling it, "The way I see it Kaya is a lady, so you don't have to worry about her cheating on you. And she has had heats before that she spent alone. She's going to have a few shitty days of it every three months or so and life will go on until you come back to her. She can handle it. Like an adult. You should trust in that more."

Usopp thought about it and Sanji did have a point there. Kaya was a lady, and he could trust her. But still. He looked at Sanji with the best piercing glare he could muster.

"Do you sometimes pick Betas?" Usopp asked and he was sure Sanji would take his intended meaning. 'If it doesn't matter, then do you sometimes fuck Betas? Or are you full of shit?' 

Sanji looked at him with a raised eyebrow then took another sip of his wine, probably to stall for a moment longer "During a heat? Rarely, Omegas even more rarely, but it has happened. I guess some craving for an Alpha is natural. Then again, I don't have a Beta I care about, so I guess that makes a difference. I've had a few good Betas over the years though, and with enough skill the difference isn't unbridgable."

Usopp looked at him unimpressed. "I'm a virgin, Sanji."  
The cook looked at him flatly "I know, Usopp."  
The sharpshooter combed his fingers through his hair in a gesture of frustration "Can you tell me where that skill is supposed to come from, then?"

Sanji looked at him calmly, patient in a way he usually only was with Chopper. "Just talk to each other outside the heat and figure a few things out together while you are still lucid. When you are at it, just try to pay attention to her reactions, stop and ask if you are insecure, and for the love of fuck, don't go all romantic and make your first time her heat. You will be drunk on hormones and you will fuck it up." He took another sip "Just on the numbers tons of Omega women are with Beta men and they deal with it. If you really give a fuck and make a real effort you are head and shoulders above most Alphas anyway, so why shouldn't you be able to do it?"

Usopp wasn't exactly convinced "But you prefer Alphas. Why if it doesn't really matter?" He asked carefully, knowing full well that he might be learning things here he would never be able to unlodge from his brain.

"During my heat I prefer Alphas. Otherwise I'm all about the ladies." Sanji corrected, almost insulted. Then he looked pensive, with his eyes focused on something far away for a second. "I guess I just don't deal with the feeling well, and Alphas keep it at bay the best." That seemed to be all the answer Usopp was going to get. He was fine with that. Except... "So female Alphas?"he asked and Sanji looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Never met a single one." He said and Usopp nodded. He almost figured something like that. 

Pity that he was still so damn curious, also maybe a little buzzed from the wine. "What is sex like?" He asked while Sanji was still in an answering mood.

Sanji poured another glass for both of them and took another swallow. "As an Omega? Outside of a heat I guess it's the same as for Betas. When in heat it's way more intense, more like desperately craving than wanting. Thrilling too, you say yes a lot easier with the hormones flooding your system."

Usopp had of course expected something like that, but it was still a bit concerning. "But you still have control over what you do, right?" He asked, after all this was pertinent first hand information. And depending on the answer it might put some of his worries to rest.

The cook took another gulp of his wine and Usopp was glad for the likely lowered inhibitions. "It's hard to explain, but I guess for me the heat is like a magnifying lense, blows attraction and arousal out of proportion, but does the same for disgust." He shrugged "Makes it really hard to say no to the things I want even if no would be the smart answer. It doesn't make me do things I don't want though."

Usopp looked at him with a confused expression. "So the heat helps you make shitty mating choices? But it doesn't...?"

"Control me? Overpower me suddenly in bright day light? Turn off all preference mechanisms until I am a puddle of a person begging for any alpha?" Sanji grinned at him "Have you been reading bodice rippers lately?"

Usopp most certainly didn't make a nervous high pitched sound at that and his voice was totally and completely firm when he answered. "N-no...."

Sanji was chuckling at his expense, a rich and deep sound, that had no business being that attractive to a straight guy with a beautiful girl at home. So he drank down the rest of his wine to forget he ever had the thought.

"You'll be fine, better than fine. You care and you work your hardest for yourself and those you love. In my book you are as good as any Alpha. But that was enough shitty questions, so get out of my kitchen." Sanji said, And that was right. He probably had strained Sanji's patience enough. 

So Usopp complied, immediately shot up and muttered a thank you, before making his awkward exit.

Just as he walked out Zoro passed by him. For a second he thought that that was kind of weird, but then his mind was taken up with all the things he had just learned.

**Author's Note:**

> What can I say.


End file.
